Many entertainment events and other uses for smoke call for a heavy, thick, and low-lying fog effect. In order to produce a low-lying fog effect from a fluid smoke machine which will roll low over the ground, the smoke must be cooled significantly. If the hot smoke is not cooled significantly, it will rise, spread and dissipate. However, since smoke producing machines produce smoke at around 165°-200°, it quickly rises and dissipates if left unchanged.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is a system, apparatus, and methods thereof for producing a low-lying fog effect which is cooled such that the fog and/or smoke will remain low over the ground and will not quickly rise and dissipate.